Hidden
by batman16
Summary: Color and her friends discovers mysterious shards that contains super powers. Sure it's great having powers, but when it goes into the wrong hand's, it wouldn't be great at all. This story brings you adventure and romance while Color and friends stop evil
1. Dream

Hidden

Color's Pov

DREAM

_I was running in a dark alley. Not sure of what or who I was running from but all I know was that I feel scared and tired. All I could hear is my footsteps pounding against the cool surface. I tried to stop running but I couldn't. My instincts are just telling me to keep going. I hear myself puffing but I also hear something else, another footstep behind me. So I was running from someone, but who? I took a quick glance behind me. All I see was darkness, swallowing me up. I started to run faster and faster but came to a sudden stop. I was in a dead end. I touched the brick wall and it felt cool against my skin. I tried to catch my breath but I heard the footsteps again. This time it was getting closer and there's nowhere to run now. I could hear my heart pounding against my chest. I want to scream but I couldn't. I have to face it. I have to turn and see who it was. I turned around slowly. And no one was the. I sighed in relief. I turned back towards the wall quickly and crashed into someone's chest. I looked up, about to apologize but couldn't. My throat swelled and my eyes widened in fear. I took a step back and my legs almost gave out on me. His crystal, cold, blue eyes glared at me. His mouth twitched into a grin. His platinum hair shined. That face looked familiar. It looked hungry. I gasped and finally choked out a word.  
"Dion."_


	2. Rude Awakening

Hidden

Chapter 2

I woke up screaming. I opened my eyes and started breathing heavily. My eyes moved around my room. I checked the left side of the room. I see nothing but my couch, bookshelves, and the television with all of my game systems underneath the television stand. I looked straight ahead and nothing but my bathroom door. Then finally, I looked to my right, and again, nothing but the stairs that leads to the first floor, and my closet, which was next to the stair case. My room is basically a big giant basement.  
I took a deep breath.

"It was only a dream." I muttered to myself. It's the same dream over again since…, well since…

"Color?" My door banged, which made me jump off of my bed. I started to relax, recognizing my brother's voice.

"Yes?" I yelled back.

"I heard you screaming. Are you okay?"

Every morning starts out like this. I blame myself. I blame _him_.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Another dream, huh?"

"Yes" I sighed and sat back down on my bed.

"Well, um, I got breakfast ready."

"Okay, I'll be right up."

"Okay."

I listened to his footsteps fading away. I hope his cooking improved. I stretched and went to the bathroom, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I stared at myself in the mirror in disgust. I have bags under my grey eyes. My short, black hair looked like a hot mess. I sighed and combed my hair out with my hands and tried to smile. God, I look like I haven't slept forever. I turned and walked up the stairs.


	3. New Message

Hidden

Chapter 3

My house is a one story house with a basement, obviously, and it consists of two people. Me and my brother. My mom and dad lives at Tennessee. They were kind of tired of Illinois, but I still don't understand why Tennessee? They trusted my brother and they insisted for me to go with them but I couldn't leave Chicago. My home.  
I opened the door and sniffed the air. Ah. Pancakes. Wait, pancakes? Since when he can make pancakes? I turned to my left and walked into the kitchen to find my brother with a recipe book in one hand and a plateful of pancakes with the other.  
My brother's name is Ibrahim. He is a 22 year old, single, 6'1" tall and muscular man. His black hair is all messy and he needs to trim his beard. His grey eyes moved to mined.

"Hungry?" He smiled.

"Very."

I took a seat across from him as he served me a stack of pancakes. Breakfast was very quiet, as usual. It has been like this for the past two months. Ibrahim stopped asking me how I slept or what was wrong, because he knew. It all comes to one answer, Dion.  
After breakfast, my brother left to work. He's a martial arts teacher. After what happened…he taught me several martial arts moves. I went to the living room and sat on the couch. Before I could turn the TV on, my cell phone vibrated and said, "New message". Typical Sidekick phones. I pulled it out of my pajama's pocket and checked who texted me. Jesso, my best friend since kindergarten. The text read:

_Hey, I'm bored. Let's go 2 da park, ya?_

I've got nothing better to do. I replied.

_Yup. Be there in a bit._

I hopped out of the couch and went downstairs to my room to change. I put on my purple slim sweater over my black tank-top and put on my favorite black skinny jeans. I grabbed my colorful belt and put it on and slipped into my converse. I grabbed my keys and head out the door.  
Jesso's house is about a block away so I had no problem walking there. Sometimes, after school, I would go straight to her house instead. I looked up to see her red-bricked house. She was sitting on her stair steps with her Boxer, Tigger. I love that dog, I even consider him as my own. Jesso stood up and smiled.


End file.
